Breaking the Habit
by Spyro Flavord Skittles
Summary: Hoshiko is Naruto and Sasuke's best friend. What happens when she's kidnapped by the Akatsuki and has the soul of a dead member implanted inside her body? Will she find a way to get rid of the dead soul and return her voice back to her?


Hey guys! Well this idea popped into my head a random day, so I thought 'why not' and just wrote it. XD Its going to be a plot no one has ever heard of, so stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be out soon! Reviews would be fantastic =D This chapter is pretty boring to me, but it only gets better after this! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto, its owned by Kishimoto, sadly. I only own my plot and my oc!

* * *

Glaring at the boy in front of her, Hoshiko sighed. She pushed some of the maroon hair that framed her left eye, and pinned it back with a simple black pin. She was sitting in front of a boy with obsidian eyes and onyx hair, she was glaring at him, and he kept eyeing her favorite sweet in disgust.

They were sitting in a small simple booth that was Hoshi's favorite spot to go to simply because it sold the best ice cream she had ever tasted. There were small tables with two seats at each one; and much to Hoshi's surprise, it was actually quite empty on that certain day. They were enjoying the comfortable silence, quite content before he decided to break it, much to her surprise.

"I don't know why you like those things so much," he eyed her popsicle distastefully.

"You aren't able to comprehend the happiness and joy a lick of an orange popsicle can bring to a person! Its delicious, and just wonderful!" She scowled at him for interrupting her 'taste of heaven' and resumed her popsicle licking.

"Who in their right mind would like such a thing?" he looked around the ice cream bar.

"I do, believe it!" a loud blond yelled, making them wince. A chorus of 'shut up Naruto' could be heard throughout the town.

"Point proven," he smirked when he knew he made his point.

"Shut up Sasuke, just because you like sucking the happiness out of everything doesn't mean you can take the happiness out of me!" she smiled at him when he frowned.

"I don't suck the happiness out of everything," black eyes met brown and she smiled to herself.

_'His glares don't work on me anymore!'_ she thought.

"Oh really?"

"Hn."

"Well, how about that time when I finally managed to beat you in a spar? I was happy and you had to make my world crash down on me....." she scowled remembering the humiliating story.

* * *

_After a long time, Hoshi finally managed to release his genjutsu, sadly by stabbing herself; but she DID release it! Good thing she didn't stab herself that bad, she has a low tolerance for pain. Pushing her thoughts aside, she quickly hid in the bushes, trying to stay as quite as possible, her eyes shifting around the trees. She gasped when she felt the cold metal of a kunai pressed up against her neck._

_"Think again Hoshi," he was smirking at her, knowing that against all of her efforts, he won; as usual. _

_"Actually..." she started to say before she disappeared in a puff of white smoke, he paused in shock before he regained his stance._

_'Damnnit,' he thought to himself as he realized she had the upper hand now that she knew he was kind of off guard. She materialized next to him with the kunai placed at his throat._

_"Now Sasuke, I thought you were the one that told me to never underestimate my opponent." she grinned at him, expressing a rare cocky side just to irk him even more. 'It should be over about right, NOW!' she moved to try and stab him, but not before he chuckled and let out a quick, "Yes, I believe I did say that," as he disappeared in a puff of smoke like she had done._

_"Alright...no more clones," she stated with a sigh, realizing the spar could take all day if they wanted it to. She heard something snap under her foot and cursed when she realized she just set off a trap. She managed to miss most of them, but there were a few stray shuriken that managed to swipe her shoulders and legs. She closed her eyes and just listened.._

_as she felt the wind picked up its pace behind her; she moved to the side to avoid the swipe of a kunai that followed the racing wind. _

_ After she dodged, she managed to send a quick kick to his chest, and he stumbled a bit, not expecting the quick reaction from her. She picked up her leg vertically, as if to chop him in half with it, and he grabbed it and held it with his right hand. Her foot was caught in between their bodies, sticking straight up in the air. Knowing she was in a tough predicament, she used her right hand to feign a punch. The punch was caught with his left; just as expected. She could hear him curse as he realized both of his hands were occupied, and one of hers was not. Sasuke knew if he let go, he would be punched and kicked; he didn't need his Sharingan to know that. One of her kunai slipped from her hand as it fell from her pouch that was on the leg that was sticking up. Instead, she reached into Sasuke's open pouch, grabbed one of the kunai he owned, and held it to his neck. _

_She put the kunai back in his pouch and once he let her body go, she raised her arms in joy and in happiness._

_"I beat Sasuke!" she kept yelling as she jumped around twisting and turning; she was in pure bliss. He scoffed at her embarassing display and started to walk away. He knew she only won because he let her. When she noticed him walking away, she ran in front of him, still quite breathless from the hyper state she had been in fifteen seconds prior, and decided to annoy him._

_She held a kunai in front of her mouth and playfully proceeded to ask, "So Mister Sasuke Uchiha, now that you have been beaten by the infamous Hoshiko, what are you going to do now?" she giggled remembering the one time she asked Naruto ans his answer of "I'm going to Sand-land!" She never expected him to play along. _

_"Well, I'd like to take time out of my perfect and busy life to get something off of my chest. I'd like to confide in Miss Hoshiko." she grinned at him, wondering what he would admit to her. She thought for a moment, 'Wow, he is really good at being stuck up!'_

_"Yes, and what would that be Mister Uchiha?" she gave a girly squeal, much to the displeasure or Sasuke. "Are you going to admit your undying love and new found respect for me?!" she pretended to cheer, and slowly started to skip away. _

_He smirked, and watched her walk away. She stopped skipping and turned to him, opening her mouth to speak. He interupted her before she could say anything. He only spoke five words, but knowing his words were the truth, she tripped and fell flat on her face in shock._

_"...I didn't use my Sharingan."_

_

* * *

  
_

"See! I told you, I was happy and excited, but nooo, Mister Sasuke Uchiha has to pop every ones happy bubble with his angsty needle!" she banged her hand against the table, willing him to say anything that will tick her off; just so she will have a reason to hit him.

"Your fault. You decided to have a Naruto-moment, and completely forget I have a very noticeable Sharingan." he smirked as he said this, he loved pushing her buttons. But he knew his victory in this battle wouldn't last long.

"Yeah...well I hate you!" she literally smacked herself in the forehead, knowing she didn't sound too smart at the moment. Frowning, she realized that Sasuke had been beating her in everything they competed in since he returned; she still hasn't beaten him. She sighed when he quirked an eyebrow at her self-abuse.

"Don't worry about it, that's why its a spar, so you can get better." widening her eyes, she looked at him.

_'Did he actually just try to comfort me?!'_ she was amazed at the surprises he still managed to give her.

"Yes, I did try to comfort you, idiot." He glared at her in anger.

_'Oops must have said that out loud.'_

"That too." she groaned and licked more of her popsicle, deciding to change the subject.

"I can always count on you to comfort me, Mr. Orange," she whispered to her popsicle, and at the same moment he stared blankly at her. At that moment he questioned his sanity, and figured he must be insane to hang out with the girl.

When the booth finally closed, they stood up and left. They walked together, neither of them wanting the night to end. All of a sudden a green blur ran next to Hoshi, and she grabbed onto Sasuke as he pulled her close to protect her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was running my one hundredth lap around Konoha and I lost myself in the path of YOUTHFULNESS again! I'm sorry if I interrupted your YOUTHFUL walk of love and friendship!" Lee did the nice Gai pose.

"Hn," was all the Uchiha said, but he was angry for the interruption.

"It's fine Lee, watch where your going next time. Plus, everyone knows that Sasuke actually hates my guts!" Hoshi patted Lee on the head as he scuffled to resume his laps.

"That was unexpected," Hoshi tried to laugh it off, but she knew it would be awkward thanks to the interruption. "Hey Sasuke?" Coyly, she asked.

"What, Hoshi." she flinched at the malevolence in his voice.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered shortly.

"Are you mad? The last time I saw you mad you almost killed Naruto for spilling ramen on me. And that one time Ino gave me a poisonous flower! So whats eating you?" she asked calmly, because she knew if she handled it wrong, he would blow up on her. She doesn't need to be murdered that day.

"Are you honestly that stupid?!" he snarled, and she stepped back in shock.

"Sas-" he cut her off.

"Don't 'Sasuke' me! Are you so stupid that you've never noticed?!" he walked up to her and poked her in the shoulder, hard.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she was in utter shock, she had never seen him lose control of himself since before he killed his brother and returned back to Konoha.

"Have you never noticed? The only time I've gotten upset was when someone did something to _you_? I haven't hung out with anyone other then _you_ since I got back. That I've only cared about what _you_ thought of me?" every time he said _you_, he poked her a little harder. She was sure she'd have bruises in the morning. With the way he was acting, she wasn't sure if she would even live to _see _tomorrow.

"I thought it was because, you know, because I don't like defending myself..." she paused, unsure of whether she should continue or not. The ladder would work for her since she saw him get-if possible, even more angrier.

"Have you ever thought for one moment that I care about you? That I don't hate you, and I actually think your my best friend?" she opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her muttering "Never mind," as he walked away.

She sighed at his retreating back, thinking about his words and if they could actually be true.

* * *

_"Are you mad at me for leaving?" he asked sincerely, she wanted to pout at him and pinch his cheeks for sounding so cute._

_"Are you stupid Sasuke? Of course I'm mad at you, you left! But I can't be mad anymore because you came back. Exactly as you promised, you came back and I forgive you. But could you take any longer?!" she laughed when he playfully punched her in the shoulder._

_Life just couldn't get any better._


End file.
